User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake John Marston Article
John Marston ' is the main protagonist of ''Red Dead Redemption and would be a playable character in ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' and LeeHatake93's PlayStation Smash Bros.'' ''His Minion is Jack Marston. Biography '''THE COWBOY SEEKING REDEMPTION John Marston is a former outlaw gang member and gunslinger. He traveled around the country, committing robberies, raids, and other crimes across the frontier. According to Marston, his gang stole and fought for a reason. When he returned to Texas, his former associate kidnapped his family and ordered his execution. Seeking to attone for his past crimes, Marston risks everything to save his family. THE LEGACY OF JOHN MARSTON *''Red Dead Redemption'' *''Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare'' Arcade Opening His story opens as he prepares to leave his home. He is seen speaking to his wife, Abigail, and their son, Jack. He tells them that an outlaw that he chased down had heard rumors of a special gathering taking place outside of Armadillo. He tells them that it may have something to do with the sudden arrival of new outlaws that have swarmed the frontier. Marston tells his family goodbye as he leave with a mysterious poster. Rival Name: Niko Bellic Reason: The poster that Marston recieved turns out to be a bounty on Niko Bellic's head. He takes this and eventually tracks him down. Marston initially tries to convince Bellic that he isn't an enemy, and offers to help him redeem his criminal behavior. However, Niko refuses to trust John as he thinks he is a drugged follower of Dimitri Rascalov, and leaves John no choice but to either take him in or kill him. Connection: Both are popular protagonists of video games developed by Rockstar Games Ending Marston returns to his home only to arrive to the sound of gunshots echoing through his land. After telling Abigail and Jack to leave, he becomes surrounded by other gunslingers who have come to kill him. The energy he absorbed from Polygon Man awakens, and he quickly draws his pistol and prepares to fight off the men who have arrived at his home. However, the outcome of this showdown is never revealed. Gameplay Marston would utilize his variety of old western weapons, as well as some melee attacks. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - *'Tomahawk' - + *'Dynamite' - + *'Knife Jab' - + *'Air Melee Combo' - (Air) *'Tomahawk Toss' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Dynamite' - + (Air) *'Air Knife Jab' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Pistol' - *'Explosive Rifle' - + *'Fire Bottle' - + *'Gatling Gun' - + (Unlike Drake's move, this is a straightforward shot) *'Air Pistol' - (Air) *'Air Explosive Rifle' - + (Air) *'Air Fire Bottle' - + (Air) *'Air Gatling Gun' '- + (Air) (Aimable) center (Circle Moves) *'Lasso- (John lassos his opponent, pulls them closer, and punches them) *'Ground Tackle' - + (John grabs an opponent and tackles them to the ground, punching repeatedly for a few seconds) *'Knife Throw' - + *'Five-Finger Fillet' - + (John stands near a table, grabs an opponent, and repeatedly stabs their hand for 2 or 3 seconds) *'Air Lasso' - (Air) *'Air Tackle' - + (Air) *'Ait Knife Throw' - + (Air) *'Table Drop' - + (Air) (John drops the table used in Five-Finger Fillet onto the opponents) (Throws) *'Hogtie' - or (Lassos an opponent, pulls them to the ground, and ties them up temporarily) *'Quick-Shot Toss' - *'Body Loot' - (Tackles an opponent to the ground and steals 15 AP or automatically picks up their item) (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Dead-Eye Shot' (Level 1): John pulls out double pistols and shoots at the other characters with his dead-eye aim. *'Old-Time Rodeo' (Level 2): John climbs on a horse and can lasso any nearby character. *'Classic Outlaw' (Level 3): John rides off on a horse as a train track appears. All characters appear tied to the track as a steam engine runs them over. Taunts *'Hick:' Appears drunk and says , "You know who John Marston is? 'Cause I don't." *'Duel Challenge:' Holsters his pistol and says, "Can deny no one their dyin' wish." *'Spanish Gunfight:' Performs a taunting gesture and says, "You're all gonna be muerto!" Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **"Let's make this quick." **"Don't make me give you a beating!" **"My name's John Marston, friend!" *Prematch: **"I ain't scared." *Item Pick-up: **"What am I doin' with this?" **"I'm sure they won't mind if I borrow this." **"I don't mean no disrespect, but I'll use it." **"That's just what I need." **"Seems like this is a bargain." **"This oughtta do nicely." *Using Dead-Eye Shot: **"Looks like I got my eye back." *Using Old-Time Rodeo: **"I ain't too proud of this." *Using Classic Outlaw: **"Go!" *Successful KO: **"There's one for the pot." **"That's a kill." **"Right on the wing!" **"I can blame my childhood for only so long." **"Name's John Marston. Remember the nombre!" **"I really am a sad, sick man." **"I hope you got money for a funeral!" **"Things ain't lookin' bueno!" **"You were a feisty one, weren't ya?" *Respawn: **"First they shoot ya, then they rob ya. Great country." **"Stop shootin' me!" **"That one nearly gave me a haircut!" **"Is it too late to talk about things?" **"You couldn't hit the floor with your hat!" **"Damn!" **"You born chicken, or you just lost your gall?" **"Ain't you aggressive?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Rides in on a taxi carriage and exits. Jumps off of his horse and draws his gun. Tips his hat and says, "I ain't scared." Holds his hand above his gun holster, ready to draw. Winning Screen Holsters his pistol and crosses his arms. Rides off on a horse. Takes off his hat and says, "Damn shame." Tips his hat and walks off. Losing Screen Falls over in a dying manner. Drops his gun and holds up his arms. Falls over after being shot. John is seen sitting on a bed in prison. Costumes Armadillo Homecoming John's default costume based on his default from Red Dead Redemption. : Alternate Color: Zombie Marston: The undead John from the Undead Nightmare expansion. Jack Marston John's son and an alternate costume in Redemption. Red Harlow The protagonist from Red Dead Revolver, the game prior to Redemption. Trivia *John would be the third representative from Rockstar Games, the first being Claude and the second being Niko Bellic. Category:Blog posts